The present invention relates generally to roof edge systems, and more particularly, to systems for roof edge termination for built-up roof and modified bitumen roofing systems.
Built-up roofing (BUR) systems generally are applied over a substantially rigid roof deck on a flat or low slope roof of a building to provide a weather barrier. BUR systems include a membrane generally made up of multiple layers of bitumen-impregnated felt with a separately applied coating of bitumen on top of each layer of felt. A protective layer of small stones or other aggregate materials is embedded in and covers the top bitumen coating. Such a system has a relatively low cost in view of its durability and water resistance.
Various devices are used at the edge of such a roof to anchor the sheets of roofing membranes, to retain gravel ballast or other roofing materials applied on the roofing membranes, and/or to minimize or eliminate the ability of water to flow over the edge of the roof deck. The majority of roofing failures occur at the edge of the roof. Damage often occurs from water entering the building structure, for example by flowing over the edge of the roof and down an outside wall where it may enter the structure and cause damage to the building.
Generally, an upwardly extending water dam is mounted at the edge of the roof and a fascia is mounted over the water dam. The fascia generally also extends downward, parallel to the outside wall of the building. The fascia improves the appearance of the roof edge and further increases resistance to wind-driven rain and wind uplift loads. Unfortunately, existing systems often require non-standard water dams and/or fascia, and/or are complicated and/or time consuming to install.
In addition, some of the elements of the roofing system are secured to one another and/or the roof with fasteners passing through one or more of the elements. The fasteners piercing the various elements of the roofing system can promote unsightly corrosion and also can provide a pathway for moisture to pass through the roofing system to damage the building.
The present invention provides a superior roof edge system that includes a water dam and a fascia. The fascia is secured to the water dam with spring clips mounted to the face of the water dam. The spring clips allow the system to be quickly and easily installed using substantially standard materials. The relatively inexpensive spring clips are hidden from view once the fascia is installed. The fascia obscures and protects the fasteners from the weather, and in turn is held securely in place by the cooperating water dam and spring clips.
Specifically, the present invention provides a roof edge system that includes a water dam and a fascia secured to the water dam with at least one spring clip, and preferably two spring clips. The system may also include a flashing material covering at least a portion of the roofing material and extending over at least a portion of the face of the water dam. Each spring clip is mounted over the BUR flashing membranes extending up the face of the water dam and the fascia is mounted over the water dam and the spring clips. The resulting system provides a hidden connection between the water dam and the fascia, is inexpensive, and can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled without any tools, while also providing superior wind and water resistance, and improving the appearance of the roof edge.
More particularly, the water dam is mountable on a roof deck extending upwardly to a peak before extending downwardly along the face of an outside wall. The water dam has an inclined face portion and a wall portion extending from the distal edge of the face portion. The wall portion forms an acute angle relative to the face portion. In other words, the water dam has a generally inverted V-shape formed by the inclined face portion and the wall portion.
The spring clip is mountable on the inclined face portion of the water dam. The spring clip has a first portion mountable on the water dam, a second portion spaced from the first portion, and a detent portion interposed therebetween. The detent portion of the spring clip has a generally L-shape cross-section and a catch portion of the fascia has a corresponding L-shape cross-section. The spring clip may also include a locating portion extending at an acute angle from the base portion for spacing the spring clip from an upper end of the face portion of the water dam.
The fascia member has means for mounting the fascia member on the water dam and the spring clip, including means for holding the distal end of the wall portion of the water dam and means for engaging the detent portion of the spring clip. The fascia extends over the peak of the water dam and down the wall to a hook portion that hooks over the lower end of the water dam. The fascia also includes a catch that cooperates with a detent on the spring clip to hold the fascia in place.
More particularly, the fascia member has a resilient overhang portion extendable over the spring clip and at least a portion of the inclined face portion of the water dam. The end of the overhang portion includes a catch adapted to engage the detent portion of the spring clip. The fascia member also has a hook portion connected to an opposite end of the overhang portion. The fascia member includes a wall portion extending from the overhang portion and forming an acute angle relative to the overhang portion. The hook portion is connected to the distal end of the wall portion and has a generally U-shape cross-section. The hook portion is adapted to receive the distal end of the wall portion of the water dam. The fascia member is thereby held to the water dam between the hook portion and the spring clip.
The present invention also provides a method of mounting the roof edge system on a roof deck. The method includes the steps of: mounting a water dam on the roof deck; mounting a spring clip on the face portion of the water dam; and mounting a fascia member on the water dam and spring clip. The step of mounting the fascia member includes pressing the fascia member downwardly on the water dam and spring clip until the hook portion passes the distal end of the wall portion of the water dam, and the catch portion is in position to engage the detent portion of the spring clip.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and annexed drawings setting forth in detail a certain illustrative embodiment of the invention, this embodiment being indicative, however, of but one of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.